All Lives End
by TheWingsOfALonleyAngel
Summary: What would Sherlock do if Mycroft was gone. What would Greg do? Johnlock/Mystrade
1. Chapter 1

All Lives End.

Two months six days and four hours. John was counting. He has never seen Sherlock this upset and this determined. Two months ago he was told by his dear brother that he was ill. Sherlock took it ok at first, but when it did not get better, but got worse he got angry. John tried to comfort him but Sherlock shooed him away or just didn't talk. Lestrade was taking care of Mycroft, and Sherlock trusted him but he always seemed to be on edge about the illness. John watched Sherlock every night pacing up and down the flat or playing the violin at random times. But tonight was different, when John looked at Sherlock's face he didn't see anger or stubbornness he saw fear and sadness fill up his face. Sherlock tonight was just sitting, sitting on his chair with his eyes closed trying to get away from everything. John didn't know what changed his emotions so he went to Lestrade's house to see what is up. Sense the sudden relationship between Mycroft and Greg, Mycroft moved into his partner's house. John reached the house that night and knocked on the door. Greg answered and let him in.

"So what's up?" Lestrade asked.

"Well, Sherlock is acting very differently tonight about the illness." John says brushing his hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Well that is because he probably got a call from the hospital." Greg says turning to look at John.

"About what?"

"Mycroft's illness has became much much worse in the past day and the doctor says he only has a day or so." Greg says with watery eyes.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"It happened so fast John. No one got to tell you until now" He says softly.

"Oh." John whispers.

"Just keep an eye on Sherlock. I have never seen him like this." Lestrade says putting a hand on John's shoulder. "I am going to the hospital tomorrow afternoon. If you want to come and invite Sherlock. It might be the last time for us to all be together."

"Y-Yea. That would be good. Thanks." John says slowly. Greg leads John out and he goes back to the flat where he is welcomed to Sherlock laying on the floor face down in the carpet.

"Sherlock?" John says kneeling down putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do John." The man words come out muffled but John came make them out.

"Just come on Sherlock sit up." John helps Sherlock sit back correctly on the floor and gives him a warm smile.

"John..." Sherlock says roughly.  
"Sherlock. Greg is going to the hospital tomorrow afternoon, and he wants us to come. It might be the-" He says trailing off. Sherlock looks at him, big blue eyes looking like they are going to cry. Sherlock gives up holding in the tears he has saved for two months and falls into John's soft jumper and cries. "Sherlock.." he says softly.

John puts on hand in Sherlock's hair and the other on his back to hold him up. He can feel Sherlock breath heavy gasping for air then back out with more tears filling up his eyes and falling down his face into John's jumper. Sherlock's heavy gasping turns into short breaths of nothing. The tears stop, but Sherlock keeps his head in John chest. John rubs the curls of the sad man laying on him to calm him. It works and he is breathing normally now. Sherlock looks up at the man holding him and stares for a few seconds before switching positions of laying down on his back with his head in John's lap. Sherlock looks up to John. The brown eyed man gave his friend a warm smile and looks down at him.

"You ok?" John asks.

"Better. Thank you." Sherlock voice is still cracking from his tears. He sniffs and just stares into the brown eyes that can easily make him relax. "John?"

"Yes Sherlock?" John looks at Sherlock waiting for an answer but gets nothing for a few seconds. Sherlock was going to talk but something held him back. He couldn't talk at that moment. John realizes this and changes the subject. "Do you want to go to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yes." Sherlock says nervously. He was scared. The man who has been face to face with more serial killers than John can count was scared. Sherlock stares at John a little bit longer before getting up from Johns lap. John sighs and decides to also gets up.

"Tea?" John asks.

"Um yes please." Sherlock goes and sits on his chair while John makes tea for the two of them.

John comes back and gives tea to Sherlock then sits down on his the couch. After a while John passes out and Sherlock is still sitting in his chair. He stares at the sleeping man. He looked to peaceful. It must have been all night Sherlock stared at John because when he took his eyes off him the sun was out. Finally, John awoke around ten and stretched his arms. He got up to realize he smelled eggs, and bacon. At first he thought it was Mrs. Hudson, but turned to the kitchen to see Sherlock standing in front of the stove.

"Good morning John." Sherlock says not looking away from the eggs.

"Good morning Sherlock. What's this?"

"Breakfast."

"But why?"

"I was bored. Didn't get to sleep. And I needed to keep my mind away from..." he trails off. John steps closer to Sherlock to look at the food. It didn't look half bad. He steps away and goes gets plates to use. They couldn't eat at the table because of all Sherlock's things on it, so they've been eating in the living room. Sherlock says that they are done and both men grab an equal amount of eggs and bacon each before sitting down to eat. It is silent except for the crashing of forks against the plates. Both men finish around the same time and John grabs his and Sherlock's plates to clean.

" Go get ready Sherlock, I will do this." Doing what John said Sherlock goes to his room and gets changed. He comes back out with his purple button up and black pants before going back to John. John looks up to Sherlock to see his blue eyes watery again with his face red. John realizes that Sherlock was crying again.

"It will all be alright." John says softy trying to calm the sad man. Sherlock not wanting to cry again pushes his face into the soft jumper in front of him. John puts a hand on Sherlock's curls and the other on his back. Sherlock breathes heavy for a few minutes before releasing out of the cream jumper. Sherlock breathes were short and sharp. John went and grabbed a tissue to wipe his tears. He could see that he was scared, but didn't know what to do, so just did what his mom did when he cried and wiped his tears. "Want to get going to the hospital? Greg will be waiting." John says softly. Sherlock just nods and both men grab there coats and head out the door. The cab ride there was silent except for the sharp breathes from Sherlock. They get there and is welcomed by Greg in the waiting room.

"Oh I am glad you could come." He says smiling.

"Yea..." John breathes out. Greg just nods and leads them to Mycroft's room.

The door opens to see Mycroft laying in it bed paler then he has ever been. His room filled with flowers all from the government, and his umbrella leaning on the side of the bed. Sherlock could only laugh at the sight of his brothers umbrella, he never went anywhere with out it. The room silent except for the beeping of machines. Greg walked over to him and slowly started to wake Mycroft. He coughed and fluttered his eyes open. He looks around the room and gives a faint smile to the two men on the other side of the room. Greg then walks over to Sherlock and John giving them a signal to say the room was theirs. Greg leaves and both men walk over to bed.

"Sorry for taking you all those time." Mycroft says with a gravely voice giving John a smile. John tries to talk but gets caught up in his tears and just nods. Mycroft takes John's hand and pulls his ear near him. "Take care of him. Please. Be there for him." He says to John. John gets up and chokes on is tears before leaving the room. Leaving Sherlock staring into his older brother's eyes seeing the fear that shows up so clearly against his pale skin. "Sherlock." He says in a whisper. "Sherlock, take care of yourself." He says looking up at the sad man above him.

"I-I will." Sherlock says, his deep voice cracking. "Mycroft.." He adds softly.

"Sherlock? Remember when you where younger and you wanted to be a pirate?"

"Y-yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't. I just wanted to make sure you did. Remember those times." He says before coughing.  
"Mycroft." Sherlock says scared.

"Oh and take my u-umbrella.." He says stuttering his words.

"Ok. You will be ok Mycroft. I promise." Sherlock says loudly. "I won't let you go!" He says before letting tears drop down his face.

"Now Sherlock don't make promises you can keep." Sherlock just looks at him, big blue eyes wide. "Sherlock, caring isn't a advantage, you will get over this."

"I-i know." Mycroft just nods still looking into his little brother's eyes.

"Ok. I love you brother dear." Mycroft says opening and closing his eyes slowly.

"No! No! Mycroft! No you can't!" Sherlock yells choking on his tears, while taking Mycroft's hand. "Mycroft" He whispers seeing his dear brother chest rise for the last time. "Mycroft." He whispers again.

Sherlock lays his head on his chest and lets out his tears. Hearing the continuous note coming from the machine John and Greg both run in. Greg starts to cry and John goes to Sherlock. Greg then goes and unplugs the machine leaving the room silent except for the weeping coming from Sherlock. John rubs his hand on Sherlock's back repeating the words it will be ok. Greg is just staring at Mycroft's lifeless body trying to take in what has happened. After a few minutes a nurse coming in and asks them all to leave. John and Sherlock take another silent cab ride home, while Greg goes back to his now empty house. The two men enter their flat and just sit. John sits on the couch followed by Sherlock sitting next to him. They sit there in silence until John starts to clear his throat.

"Are you ok?" He says not getting an answer, Sherlock just sits there looking at nothing. Then Sherlock looks at John eyes not watery but just sad. He then goes and puts his head in John's lap and looks up at him. There's no talking. John takes his hand and played with his curls that seemed to be also weeping. Both men were sad but did not want to talk. They both laid there and ended up falling asleep not heartbroken but happy to be in each others company.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Its been days. Days after the death of Sherlock's older brother. John could look into Sherlock's eyes and see an emptiness in them. A empty part in his brain. Sherlock would never talk about him. If the name Mycroft came up in a subject he would grab John's arm and pull them away. But it did seemed that anytime Sherlock was sad or anything he would take comfort in John. Just John being there would help him. John always thought it was sweet. John never complained of leaving a conversation only because he knew why. But John was worried in the last couple of days. In two days Mycroft's wake was going to be held. Of course paid my the government. He knew every one was going to be there. Even Mummy Holmes, Daddy Holmes couldn't make it. John tried to bring up the subject of the wake but got nothing from the sad curly haired man.

The day came. John woke up early going downstairs expecting to see Sherlock pacing the living room. But came in to see nothing. John then ran to Sherlock's room to see him still in his bed. It was a rare sight to see him actually sleeping, and John took that moment to stare. But he knew he had to wake him. John slowly walked over and put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. At first he didn't move but then John sat on the bed and Sherlock started to move around a bit.

"Hey Sherlock." John says in a soothing voice. Sherlock sits up with his eyes squinted. John couldn't help but laugh. When Sherlock sat up his hair did the same. The usually nice black curls were sticking up in every direction.

"What?" Sherlock asks with a tired voice. John just points at his hair and gives a smile. Sherlock looking embarrassed tries to flatten his curls. "They don't usually do this."

"That's because you don't sleep. And if you do its not in your bed." John says jokingly Sherlock just gives a small smile and looks at the clock. " The wake is in a hour." John says softly. Sherlock stares at him. Looking into his brown eyes. They where sad. Seeing this Sherlock wraps his hands around John.

"It is ok John." He says into his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Sherlock." John says releasing out of the hug. "Now go put on a nice suit while I do the same." He says before leaving the room. John goes and sits on his chair after getting a suit on and waiting for Sherlock. He hears his door open slowly and watch a slim curly haired man walk out of the room. John looks to see Sherlock in a nice suit. A really nice looking suit. He has to blink a few time to make sure it was real. After he figured it was his jaw dropped and all he could say was wow. Sherlock was wearing a nice slick black suit with a dark blue tie, and pants that fitted him perfectly.

"What are you looking at?" Sherlock says looking around him.

"N-nothing much.."

"Listen, I don't want you to get worried about meeting my Mother. Even I don't like her. Mycroft was her favorite."

"U-uh yea ok.." John says. He wasn't paying any attention what he said. He even smelled nice.

"John?"

"W-what. Yea Sherlock?"

"Are you ok."

"Y-yes. You just look.."

"You too." Sherlock says giving a smile to John. John bushes and turns around. Sherlock follows John's face and looks him in the eyes. "John. Thank you so much." He says before leaning in and placing his lips on John ever so slightly not knowing what kind of response he will get. John eyes widen then close and he deepens in the kiss. Sherlock then grabs Johns hips and brings them closer to him and puts a hand in John sandy brown hair. John does the same. After a few seconds Sherlock releases from the kiss with his eyes wider than ever. "We should get going." he says before grabbing his jacket and leading John out the door.

The cab ride to the cemetery was silent. Either from the sadness or of what just happened in the flat, John couldn't tell. After a few minutes They arrive to see a lot of black figures. John recognizes one as Anthea, but that is all he can see. They walk up and people start to says there apologizes to Sherlock and then stare at John. Sherlock just walks past them not giving them any conversation. Finally they get to the grave and John can here a woman yell Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Don't ignore your own Mother." The lady says before standing eye to eye with Sherlock. That right, Mummy Holmes was as tall as Sherlock. And as thin. She was a tall, thin, gray haired woman. The resemblance between Sherlock and his Mother was unbelievable. The cheekbones were even the same. John stood there watching the two of them seem to be having a fight that they could only hear, and it seemed that Sherlock was winning. Sherlock then turns to John and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Mummy this is John. My friend."

"Ah yes. Army Doctor. And I am guessing you guys a little more than friends judging by how you both smell the same." She stared at John and gave a fake smile. "Don't worry, Mycroft was also homosexual it is not a surprise that Sherlock is too." At that Sherlock grabs John's arm and walks him away.

"Sorry about that."

"No it's fine."

"Lets just says our goodbyes and get out please." Sherlock says looking into John's brown eyes. Again John could see the sadness in his eyes, but didn't say anything. John nods and then Sherlock gets pulled away with some people and John follows. Each time he was introduced as Sherlock's friend and each time he could see how painful this was for Sherlock. Sherlock wanted to stay and morn the loss of him dear brother, but with all these people here he couldn't. The two men get past a large group of men in suits and see Greg standing there with his head down in tears.

"Greg?" John asks to get his attention. Greg looks up and wipes his tears from his face.

"Oh hey guys." He says with a loss of words. "Um, its busy." He finally says.

"Yes. All of Mycroft's government friends." Sherlock says with a sigh. His depressed face turned to a business face right at the beginning of talking. "Have you met Mummy?"

"Oh yes. I met her a while back when me and Mycroft first got together. Very um lovely woman." He says with a cough between words.

"No need to lie Lestrade." Sherlock says giving a faint smile. Lestrade gives back a half smile and turns back to the grave.

"Very simple isn't it?" Greg says pointed to the small black marble grave with two simple words on them, Mycroft Holmes. John looks at Sherlock to see how he reacts. Sherlock just gives a nod.

"John and I were just leaving. Care to walk with us out?" Sherlock finally says.

"Uh, yes, yea. That would be nice." The three of them then walk of the cemetery trying to avoid the apologies and weeping coming from people next to them. In the background they could here Sherlock's Mother yelling not to leave but they did not listen. The get to the road and then take there own cabs home. Sherlock and John have another silent cab ride. And Lestrade has a very depressing ride home thinking about Mycroft.

The two men walk into the flat, but not before getting several hugs from Mrs. Hudson. They finally get in and John makes tea for the two of them. Sherlock sits on the couch not wanting to turn on the television. John then sits next to Sherlock, and it must have been a while they sat because when John opened his eyes he opened them to see the moon out and Sherlock in his lap yelling from a nightmare. John puts a hand in Sherlock's curls to sooth him and whispers it will all be ok multiple times before he calmed down. John then kissed his forehead before going back to sleep with his consulting detective in his lap.


End file.
